Making Her Smile Again
by Roxius
Summary: A fic with a crack yuri pairing that invovles TWO lolis! Say it ain't so! Anya X Nunnally shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R! Also, the title will not always fit with the story, but it does this time, so please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: This is a loli pairing, isn't it? I am not into lolis whatsoever. They just happen to BE lolis...alright?

By the way, Nunnally has already opened her eyes and is able to see at the point this fic takes place.

* * *

Nunnally could feel Anya's eyes bearing down upon her, watching intently on what she would do next.

'I love having these tea parties with Anya-chan,' Nunnally thought to herself, 'And I enjoy her company, but...' She brought her tea cup to her lips, and grimaced.

Nunnally felt almost a knot in her chest as she tried to swallow at least a single sip of the tea that Anya had gone and made just for her. Although it tasted unbelievably bitter, so much so that she feared getting diabetes from drinking it all down in one go, she didn't want to appear rude. Anya, however, seemed to notice the difficulty Nunnally was having.

"Nunnally-chan...you don't have to drink it...it's okay with me..." Anya spoke up softly.

"Ah...t-thank you, Anya-chan..."

Nunnally let out a sigh of relief, and placed the tea cup back on the table. The two girls just sat in silence for a few minutes afterwards, neither of them really sure of what to say now.

"...Have things been good lately?" Nunnally asked in an attempt to make small talk.

Anya nodded.

"Is Gino-san still alive?"

Anya nodded. "He's as laid-back as ever, despite the fact that we're supposed to be fighting in a war...that baka..."

"What about Gottwald-san?"

"Still totally obsessed with getting back at Zero for humiliating him...I don't even know what the whole 'orange' thing is about, either..."

Nunnally bit her lower lip, and glanced to the right. 'I'm running out of ideas here...where the hell is onii-chan when I need him?'

However, Anya seemed to have some questions of her own. "...Nunnally-chan?"

"Uh, y-yes, Anya-chan?"

For the first time since Nunnally had first met Anya, the pink-haired girl seemed to look a slightly uncomfortable. "I have a question, but...I'm afraid it might upset you, and I don't want to hurt your feelings..." she stammered, staring down at the floor in embarrassment.

Nunnally had a nervous feeling about what Anya's question would be about. "It's okay," Nunnally replied with a tiny smile, "You can ask me whatever you want..."

"Well..." Anya began, "I was wondering...why are you still in a wheelchair? Can't you just get an operation that'd allow you to walk again?"

Nunnally clasped her hands tightly together, and closed her eyes. An image of her mother's bleeding body crashing to the ground before her flashed across her mind. 'I shouldn't deny my guests from information that they wish to know...that would be...unladylike...of me...'

"I would, but...my father isn't willing to waste his 'precious' money for my sake..." Nunnally replied after a heavy sigh, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She then immediately interjected, "I'm not upset with you for asking me something personal like that! Really, I'm not...it's just...it's just really painful to have to remember..."

"I see..." Anya really wasn't sure what to say. "I should never have said anything in the first place..."

As she stared at poor Nunnally, who was fighting hard not to cry, Anya felt something stirring inside of her. 'I want to make her happy again...somehow...I've done nothing but make her feel uncomfortable, and now this...so much has happened in her life, and none of it has been good...she's suffered so much, poor Nunnally-chan...I want to make it up to her...I want to see her smile again...I want to...'

Standing up from her seat, Anya walked slowly around the table, and stopped beside Nunnally, who was trying to wipe her tears away with her sleeves.

"Nunnally-chan..."

"Y-Yes, Anya-chan?"

Anya brought her face close to Nunnally's, and whispered, "...I would lift you up bridal-style if I could, but you're too heavy for me..."

"W-What're you-"

"I'll give you the love that you so fully deserve, Nunnally-chan..."

"Huh?! Anya-chan, I don't-"

Nunnally lost her train of thought the moment she felt Anya's mouth connect with hers. Anya placed her hands on both of Nunnally's arms to hold her still, and pressed herself up against Nunnally's flat chest.

That was when the door swung open, and Sayoko stepped inside carrying a tray of sweets. However, the moment she laid her eyes on the scene before her, the tray slipped from her grip and crashed to the ground, ruining the expensive rug in the process.

"OH...OH MY GOD!!!" She staggered back slightly before losing consciousness, and she soon joined alongside the tray on the floor.

Much to Nunnally's dismay, Anya wasn't planning on letting go of her lips anytime soon.

'Mmm...she tastes like sugar...' Anya thought.

'Now I REALLY wish onii-chan was here right now!!' Nunnally thought.


End file.
